No Sharing
by Sasha-038
Summary: Based on the episode Blowback. Gibbs wants to know Jenny's relationship with Tony and The Frog. She wants to know about him and Hollis Mann. How far will they go to get the information they both want?
1. No Sharing

**A/N: A little fun thing I put together. Based on the episode Blowback where Tony walks in on Jenny. BTW I like to imagine this with her hair long. Personally I don't like it short. Anyway enjoy and review!**

Jennifer Shepard walked into her office angrily. Nobody knew it but the back of her bra had just popped. It was merely dangling by her shoulders. So as quickly and unsuspiciously as possible she walked up into her office.

"Cynthia" she said to her loyal assistant. "I need you to guard the door. Make sure **nobody** comes in" she said.

"Not even special agent Gibbs?" Cynthia asked, for usually Gibbs would be allowed in even if no one else was.

"Especially not" Jenny answered. She couldn't even imagine how embarrassing that would be.

"Are you okay Director?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes Cynthia, I'm fine. Just a little something I have to take care of." She explained. She walked into her office. It would've been a much brighter idea to go to the bathroom and fix it but she hadn't thought of that until now. '_Might as well fix it now'_ she thought to herself. She tried multiple times to fix it herself, but soon found herself asking her assistant for help.

_Meanwhile..._

Tony DiNozzo was shocked when he saw the picture he had taken on the screen, the man in it was the same man he had met undercover. He knew what this meant. And he had to tell Jenny.

Gibbs had a worried look on his face as he looked at Special Agent DiNozzo. He was surprised when Tony got up and said he had to go see the director. Gibbs had already had enough of these secrets and his patience was gone. At first he couldn't believe Jenny had gone straight to DiNozzo as soon as he left. Now it was just getting on his nerves.

"Sit down DiNozzo" Gibbs snapped and immediately afterwards the agent was back in his seat. "I'll handle the director. You do your damn job" he said.

He walked quickly up the stairs, skipping every other step. He realized Cynthia wasn't at her desk, but didn't pay much attention to it as he stormed angrily into Jenny's office.

"Woah" he said walking in on her, shirt up, passed her breasts and Cynthia behind her with a bobby pin.

Jenny sighed angrily. So close. She had gotten so close to nobody else knowing. But now her ex-lover was standing at the door, with his shocked expression.

Cynthia finished what she was doing and left without a word, yet a giant smile on her face. Jenny pulled her shirt down.

"It would be nice if you knocked" she said pink from embarrassment.

He smirked. "Shoulda known better then that Jen"

"What did you want to tell me?" She asked wanting to avoid the topic in general.

He really was curious now, and he figured out a way to get information from her. But how would he do this without being murdered by the already pissed off Director Shepard?

He came behind her desk, so close to her if he moved any closer they would touch. He looked down at her. He wanted to kiss her but knew she'd castrate him if he did. So he just matched his sea blue eyes with her green ones and decided he would let her do the talking. Maybe he would tease her a little bit before he left.

"You got somethin' you wanna tell me?" He asked in a deep, husky voice. She felt intimidated, and yet turned on by this voice. Once, many years ago, he would talk to her like this. She had secretly missed it but made sure he didn't know that.

"About?" she asked as he moved closer. They were touching now, but not by much.

He moved his face closer to her, teasing her. He saw her eyes look at his lips and then look back at his eyes, her cheeks blushed. "What's goin' on with you and DiNozzo?" he asked.

Now, it was her time to tease him. Her relationship with Tony was nothing more then a friendship, but obviously Gibbs didn't know that. She wondered how long she could tease him before he would get frustrated with her. She would still tease him though, nevertheless.

"Why does it matter?" she asked.

He didn't know what to say to her. 'Because you're mine' was what ran through his mind. But he knew that was no longer the truth, and if he said it, she would never let him live it down. Especially if there **was** something with DiNozzo.

"What about you and Hollis Mann?" she asked taking notice to see his face change.

"We're done." he whispered softly against her ear.

His lips so close to her caused her breath to hitch. He smirked when he heard it, knowing secretly he was making her lose control. '_Damn__' _she thought to herself. Now he knew he had control.

"I answered your question Jenny." he said grazing his lips on her neck, but barely touching her. "It's your turn to answer mine." he said.

She leaned her head back exposing her neck to him. His lips felt so good on her soft skin. She knew how wrong this was and how bad this could end up. She had a job to do, and she was getting closer to catching Renee Benoit every day. She tried to tell him to stop but her mouth refused to cooperate feeling his lips on her, after they had been gone so long.

"Jethro..." she moaned against him. At first his lips were gentle, but then they found the spot on her collar bone that just about made her lose full control, they became more urgent.

"Tell me Jen." he said kissing the side of her chin and then under her ear.

"Nothing" she barely managed to get out. God, she wanted him. His lips only made it interesting, for right now she would be willing to do him right here. He still wanted things from her so he continued to tease her with his mouth.

"And The Frog?" he asked as his lips met hers. She granted him access to her mouth, their tongues battling. Why did he now want to talk about The Frog? Of all the things in the world, she wanted that to be the last thing on her mind right now.

His lips left hers and he just looked down at her waiting for an answer. As soon as he left she wanted him back on her. She wanted his lips to be on hers and she wanted to feel his rough hands on her body. She wanted to hear him moan her name in her ear like she had heard him do so many times before. She wanted to feel his tongue on her breasts and stomach. How far would she go for that?

"He... killed my father Jethro." she said softly. "I have to get him."

"Naw, Jen" he said. "You gotta let us handle it. You're turning into a different person. I'm not gonna let him go."

"Okay" she said against him.

"Promise?" he said his lips on her neck again extracting a moan from her.

"Yes" she said trying to pull him impossibly closer.

His lips met hers again as they backed up towards the desk. Neither of them heard the two knocks on the door, but both of them jumped away like guilty teenagers when they heard the door open. There was special agent DiNozzo, standing at the door. They both weren't sure what he had seen so they decided to play innocent. Jenny sat down at her desk. They also had to act pissed, for if things had turned out differently they would both be angry at each other.

"Can I help you agent DiNozzo?" Jenny snapped.

"I thought I told you to stay downstairs" Gibbs said right before Tony answered the director.

"You told me to do my job boss, and I did. We got a hit on La Grenouille. He's in DC."

Jenny jumped out of her chair and Gibbs ran around to stop her. "Sit down Jen, we got this." he said pushing her lightly down into her chair.

"Jethro..." she argued.

"Nope." He bent over to whisper in her ear. "You promised. I'll redo the favor"

He left Tony to wonder what he had said as the two agents walked out together, leaving Jenny there still shocked at herself for making that promise, and of course shocked at what the both of them just did, and what it would've led to if they had not been interrupted.

"Bet you've never been more disappointed to see me boss" Tony said a huge grin on his face. He had seen more then both of them thought.

Gibbs wiped that grin right off his face.

*THE END*


	2. The Promise

"We got him" he said to her as they sat together in MTAC. She was watching an opt by herself until he came in. It was about one in the morning. She had two empty coffee cups in the cup holders and one full one in her hands.

She smiled. "Thank you"

"My pleasure" he said.

"You don't owe me anything Jethro" she said moments afterwards feeling his eyes on her every move. He took the coffee from her and put it in the cup holder beside him.

"DiNozzo saw Jen" he said a little grin making his face when he saw her expression.

"That's just great." she said rolling her eyes at his grin. "Now all of NCIS is going to think we are sleeping together. Can you imagine?"

"Like they don't already know" he said playfully, for they hadn't slept together in years.

She elbowed him in his stomach and glared at him.

He brought his lips to her as they started to kiss deeply. She didn't realize it, but only moments later she was sitting on top of him grinding herself against his warmth as she pulled his shirt over his head. Their kiss was interrupted when the shirt came over his head, but as soon as it was discarded his lips were on her again, this time on her neck as she moaned his name as quietly as she could. He had forgotten how much pride he would feel the way he would make her come undone. The sexiness of her voice when she moaned or whimpered he hadn't forgotten, but it was so pleasureful to hear it again, so fresh.

He removed her shirt smiling at the bra she had on. "I like this one better then the one you had on yesterday. It's sexier." he said.

She wanted so badly to wipe the smile off his face but she was too far gone to do so. She instead pretended he didn't hear the remark and unbuttoned his pants. He stood up picking her up with him to get out of the chairs which were in his way. She squealed when he did so and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried to where the chairs were not a problem.

She pulled his pants down and he kicked them aside kissing her lips hungrily. He wanted to go slow, but found that they both had waited to long for that. They both wanted to feel each other completely and so their slow, well... was fast. He pulled down her skirt and paused just a moment to stare at her beautiful body, her milky white skin and her red hair which curled down her back.

Within a matter of seconds she was on top of him again her eyes matching his, showing the same emotions. Hunger, pride, want, and love.

He undid her bra and heaved it across the room.

"I thought you liked that one" she said smirking one eyebrow raised up, waiting for a response from her lover.

"I like this better" he said moving his tongue from her neck to her breasts causing her breath to hitch, and shivers to travel down her body. His cool fingers made patterns on her back, sending electricity through her body.

When he was done with her breasts he moved up to her shoulder and bit it, the pain increasing her want. He was feeling the same kind of pain as her fingernails dug into his back.

"Jethro..." she said losing control by the second, desperately wanting to feel him inside of her.

"Yeah Jen?" he whispered teasingly in her ear. But Jenny Shepard did not like to be toyed with. She got her revenge by rubbing her hand on his erection, stroking his length. Suddenly he wanted exactly what she did.

He removed her panties moving his fingers around her inner thighs before slipping a finger into her.

"No.." she said softly. "I want you in me Jethro."

"Fair enough" he said removing his finger from her the same time she removed his boxers.

He rolled on top of her and entered her. She shouted out in pleasure when he did so, buckling her hips to meet his strokes. He never had to go slow or easy on her. she liked it just the way she did. It's not fun if it's not rough.

She was on the edge and let him know when she got closer. "Jethro..." she begged for more.

"Jen" he groaned against her. "Together."

They came together only moments later, her screaming out and him moaning against her body. Afterwards, he lay next to her until the two of them caught their breath.

"You kept your promise" she said once they were both calm.

He placed a kiss on her lips. "Always will Jen, always will."

* * *

_The next evening...  
_

"You should've seen the way they were looking at each other!" Tony explained to the rest of his team.

McGee pretended like he wasn't listening. Ziva casually rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't Gibbs have a rule against that? Is it 10?" Ziva asked

"No" McGee added. "Ten is don't get personally involved in a case."

"It's 12" Gibbs said from behind them.

"Oh hey boss" Tony said. He head slapped DiNozzo, McGee, and Ziva before walking to the elevator. "G'night" he said walking out.

"They're definitely sleeping together" Tony said rubbing the back of his head.

"AGREED" the other two agents said smiling.

*THE END, FOR REAL THIS TIME*


End file.
